Forgotten
by XDMary
Summary: Bella gets hit by a car and loses her memory of everything. Mostly B&E Read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to write a Twilight fanfic…sooo, here's my first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Me: Hey! Guess what!!!

Friend: Hmm?

Me: Stephenie Meyer gave me EDWARD CULLEN!!!

Friend: -suspicious- Did she really now… maybe I'll just call her and see…

Me: UGHH!!! Fine! STEPHENIE MEYER STILL OWNS EDWARD CULLEN (sadly) AND ALL THE OTHER TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!! =(

**_Ch.1_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I didn't even see it coming. Suddenly, something hit me from the side so hard it knocked the breath out of me. I was knocked to the ground and the last thing I heard was someone scream "BELLA!!" Then darkness took over me.

**_Edward's POV_**

As soon as I heard the loud crash, my head whipped around. "Bella!" I screamed as I ran toward her with inhuman speed, not caring if others saw me. All I could see was Bella, my precious Bella lying there…on the road. Finally I reached her. I fell to my knees, sobbing, but no tears coming out. "Bella!" I cried again. "Answer me please, love!" A heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around, glaring at the police officer. Seeing the expression on my face, he immediately backed off.

"Umm…sir, please step away from the young girl, the ambulance has arrived…" A different officer said this time.

Slowly, I got to my feet, but I stayed by Bella's side as the doctors wheeled Bella into the ambulance.

**_Alice's POV_**

Oh no! I gasped, jumping up from where I was sitting. Jasper, immediately sensing my worry and horror, stood up with me as well. "Alice, what's wrong?!"

"It's Bella! She's hurt! Edward's with her at the hospital. C'mon, we gotta go!" I said in a rush, already half-way through the door.

"Alice! Calm down! What happened to Bella?" Jasper said, while trying to send calming waves to me. But at a time like this, I ignored him.

"Tell you in the car! Now C'MON ON!" I let go of his hand and ran to the car.

**_Edward's POV_**

I heard Alice come in quietly and sit down. I didn't look at her. I couldn't tear my gaze away from my poor sweet angel, lying there, looking so…broken…

"Noo…stop…STOP!" Bella suddenly cried, her eyes still closed.

She must be reliving that moment…during which I wasn't able to save…her…I groaned in frustration. I felt a small hand on my shoulders and turned my head to look into Alice's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Edward; you didn't even know it was going to happen." She said quietly.

"Yes it is!" I growled. "I should've paid more attention to the thoughts around me! I should've never let Bella out of my sight!"

"Edward, you could do nothing about it. Stop blaming yourself." Alice murmured.

"W-Where am I..?" A new voice interrupted our conversation.

I turned my head to Bella's bed. She was struggling to sit up. I gently laid her back down. "Bella, love, you shouldn't be sitting up so quickly after an accident. You need rest." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She turned that deep shade of red I loved to see. But her eyes showed confusion. "What's wrong love?"

"W-What? Are you talking to me?" Bella asked in confusion, then blushing once more.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" She exclaimed.

_Oh no! She's lost her memory! _A thought enter my train of thoughts.

I tore my gaze away from Bella to look at Alice in shock. "LOST HER MEMORY?!" I all but screamed.

"Umm…Edward?" Alice said uncertainly, pointing toward Bella.

I turned around and saw Bella near tears. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to shout." I apologized.

"S'ok" She answered, blushing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

I heard the door open and Carlisle walked in with Esme by his side. Both of them heard our conversation, I could hear Esme sobbing tearlessly. Bella was like a daughter to them. "Well…Bella's allowed to leave the hospital. No major injuries, just the concussion, which might have been the cause to the memory loss." Carlisle says quietly.

I nod swiftly. Then I waved my hand toward the door. Everyone nods and walks out, leaving me and my beautiful Bella alone.

**A/N: R&R!!! First fanfic story ever!!! Hope you guys like it! ^^ Sorry if they're OOC! =] Will continue writing the second chapter! Will update ASAP! And yeah, I know it's a little short sorry about that. ^^;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Okkk, here's my second chapter! Hope you guys like it. Oh and I tried to make it a bit longer. =] Oh and this ch. Begins when Bella just wakes up. (Only it's in Bella's POV)

_Ch.2_

Disclaimer: Me: YAY! Awesome new guys! I OWN EDWARD CULLEN! –jumps up and down in joy and runs into Edward's arms-

Edward: Whoaa… Um who said you owned me…?

Me: I DID!!!! YAY!!!

Edward: Sorry Mary, but She –points at Stephenie- still owns me and Twilight.

SM STILL OWNS IT ALL!!! (Why must this world be so CRUEL!! –sob-

_Bella's POV_

"…not your fault…" A small voice said, it sounded like bells.

"It is..!" Another voice said, groaning in frustration.

"W-Where am I..?" I struggled to say as I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but I didn't seem to have the strength to. Instead, I felt cold hands gently push me back down.

"Bella, love, you shouldn't be sitting up so quickly after an accident. You need rest love." Someone said.

I looked up, into the eyes of …an angel? He had pale skin, tired eyes, but he was beautiful. Was I in heaven? Did I die somehow? I looked around the room in amazement. I was lying on a bed in a white room. It smelled fresh and clean like someone recently washed everything. There was a curtain in the middle of the room. But what surprised me most were the two people sitting in chairs next to my bed. They were so beautiful. The young boy looked like an angel, and the young girl looked sort of like a pixie with spiky hair.

"What's wrong love?" The angel said, looking worriedly at my face.

LOVE?! Was he talking to me?! Why is he calling me love? Is he…my father?? No it couldn't be, he was just too…young.

"W-What? Are you talking to me?" I carefully asked the angel, then blushed, realizing how idiotic I sounded. Of course he was talking to me! He was looking straight at me! He looked even more worried once I asked that.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Bella? Who's Bella..?" I asked. Something must've happened because he suddenly turned around to face the girl next to him.

"LOST HER MEMORY?!" He yelled at the young girl.

Everything was so confusing! Where was I?! Why was nobody answering my question?! Who are these people and what are they talking about? Suddenly, I felt like crying. I stared at the two people by my bed. The girl was pointing toward me and the boy was turning his head.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to shout" He apologized immediately, after seeing my expression.

"S'ok" I mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened and two more people walked in. A woman who was crying and a young man with a pained expression on his face. The boy waved his hand toward the door and everyone walked out.

"Bella, do you remember anything at all..?" The angel asked.

"Umm…Well, I know I'm Bella..but who are you?!" I exclaimed.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was I the one causing him this much discomfort? "Bella, I'm Edward…your fiancé…"

Fiancé?! I was getting MARRIED?!

"Bella, let's just talk about this when we get home." Edward sighed.

"Ok..." I mumbled, blushing. I climbed out of bed, apparently too fast, because the room started spinning. I stumbled, my arms shot forward to break my fall. Instead of the hard wooden floor, I felt strong, cold hands lift me up. I turned my head, staring right into Edward's eyes. I blushed furiously and hid my face. He chuckled tiredly and started walking out. "Edward…I can walk you know?"

"I know, but you've just gotten out of the hospital, I don't want you falling again." He answered.

I let out a groan, but let him carry me to the lobby, where everyone was waiting. Edward finally let me down, but immediately, a woman rushed up and threw her arms around me.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I was so scared!" She sobbed.

I looked at Edward in confusion, he mouthed the word, mom. I nodded. "Umm..I'm fine…Mom." I mumbled, blushing again.

"Don't worry Bells, Carlisle explained" She said.

"Umm… who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Me" The young man who was in my room earlier stepped up. "This is Alice" He said, pointing to the girl who was like a pixie. "That's Emmett" Carlisle said, pointing and the big man. "And that's Rosalie" Pointing to the beautiful blond next to Emmett. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He said his arms around the waist of a young, beautiful woman.

"And I'm Charlie, Bells, your father," A man said, coming up to me. He hugged m awkwardly and stepped away.

Edward came and stood next to me. "We should get going Bella, the cars outside."

"Ok…" I said, uncertainly.

I started walking toward the door, then tripped over the rug in the hallway. Once again, cold arms were there to pick me up. I could feel my face turning red, as Edward picked me up and cradled me to his chest. Everyone behind us chuckled at my embarrassment.

We walked out to the car, I started shivering because of the cold, and Edward's cold chest wasn't really helping. He helped me into my seat and then slid into the driver's seat. Immediately, he turned up the heat. I laid back my head as Edward started driving. I knew something was wrong. I looked over at Edward and screamed, "Omigod! SLOW DOWN!"

But Edward merely chuckled and slowed down...a little.

After 15 minutes of Edward's crazy driving, we finally reached our destination. Edward opened his door and came over to my side. Like a gentleman, he opened my door and helped me out. I looked up at the house and stood there in shock. I was like a mansion!! With big trees surrounding it. Edward laughed again at my stunned expression.

"C'mon Bella, let's go in."

I nodded, but my legs wouldn't move. Edward, chuckling again, came up behind me. He carried me up to the front door.

A/N: R&R please! Should I continues this story? Yes? No? And, yeah, I know it's still short. -.- Sorry. But I've been busy, so I tried to type quickly. Once I have more time, I promise I'll be writing more longer chapters.^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT JASPER IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I'M SO STUPIDDDD!!! T.T Please pretend I didn't forget Jasper and that he was introduced in the last chapter. ^^; Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! =] Unfortunately, it's almost time to go back to school…so updates will be slower. Anyways, sorry for the short chapters, apparently, I suck at writing long chapters, hehe. I suppose I'll be writing a lot of chapters. ^^ Anyways, Continue reading!!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** Me: -sigh- I wish I owned Edward…

Genie: Hey!!! Congratulations!! You can make 3 wishes!!

Me: OMG!!! Really?!

Genie: Yeah, course…well there's only ONE thing you can't wish for.

Me: Yeah??!! What is it?

Genie: Err…well, you can't wish for any of the Twilight characters to be yours…

Me: DANG!!!!

Well, I'm sad to say this…but SM still owns it all. =(

**Ch.3**

_**Edward's POV**_

I chucked as Bella looked around in amazement. It seemed as if she has never seen anything like this…oh wait…she lost her memory. I sighed and hung my head. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up. Bella's beautiful eyes were wide with worry and confusion.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked gently.

"Yes, lov-" I stopped, remembering she lost her memory…so couldn't call my Bella that anymore. "Yes, I am" I smiled her favorite crooked smile.

Her heart sped up, and her eyes glazed over. I chuckled. So apparently losing her memory didn't mean I couldn't still, as she put it, dazzle her.

"Bella? Helllllo" I called out.

She blinked, then looked at me, blushing. "o-oh, s-sorry!" She stuttered.

_Edwarddddd, bring her in here please!_ Alice said excitedly in her thoughts.

"C'mon, let's go in the living room, everyone's waiting for us." I said.

She nodded, and started walking forward. "Umm…Bella?" I called out.

She looked back at me. "Hmm?"

"Err, the living room's that way" I pointed to the right. "You're walking toward the kitchen."

"Oops..." Bella said, bushing furiously.

I reached out and took her hand. "Don't worry."

She nods and lets me guide her to the living room. Every head in the room turned toward us as we walked in. Renee and Charlie weren't there. I led Bella to the couch and sit down. I waved my hand toward the empty seat next to me. Bella carefully sat down.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward pointed to the seat next to him, so I sat down. I looked out and saw, Carlisle with Esme, Rosalie with…Emmett? And Alice with Jasper. "Um..hi?" I said in a small voice.

"Ahah! So the little squirt really did lose her memory!" Emmett shouted.

I winced at the loud noise and Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett gave me a wink and slung his arms around Rosalie. I blushed, and started playing with my fingers.

"Well, I suppose explaining EVERYTHING to her would be a bit much…so how about we start off with introductions and see how it goes from there?" Carlisle said.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Oooh!!! ME!! I want to go first!!" Emmett screamed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Can I?!" He didn't bother waiting for our answer and began speaking. "I am the almighty Emmett!" He boomed. Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Ow! That hurt Rosie!"

"Good" Rosalie shot back. "Now, begin the REAL introduction.

Emmett mumbled something that sounded like, "Fine, party-pooper."

"Ok, I am Emmett Cullen." He paused. "Rosie here is my wife" He said, grinning.

Rosalie groaned and took over. "Bella, this is Emmett. Watch out for him, he loves jokes."

Emmett grinned and pecked Rosalie on the cheeks. "No PDA please!" Alice said.

"Ok, moving on." Edward said.

Up next was Rosalie. "I'm Rosalie Hale, Bella. Well, when you still remembered everything, I wasn't exactly your biggest fan."

"Oh" I said quietly.

Next up was the pixie, Alice. "Bella! I'm Alice Cullen and Jasper's my husband. Since you've lost your memory, I suppose I could take you on a SHOPPING TRIP!!!!" She shouted, excitement showing on her face as well as her eyes.

I groaned and instinctively leaned into Edward. He put his arms around me and chuckled. "Alice, I don't think memory loss is going to affect Bella's feelings about shopping."

The small pixie pouted. I laughed along with the rest of the family.

"Bella, I'm Jasper Hale, and well, we weren't very close to begin with" Jasper gave me a small smile.

I nodded. Esme was up next.

"Bella, I'm Esme Cullen and Carlisle is my husband." She smiled at him. "I suppose you considered me as your other mom when you still remembered."

I smiled at her¸ Carlisle was next.

"Bella, I'm happy you're alright. It was a terrible accident." Carlisle said quietly.

At last, it was Edward's turn.

"Bella, I am Edward Cullen. I understand you lost your memory, but I will always love you." Edward said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, but I could still hear the pain.

"Well, I suppose you want to take her upstairs Edward?" Esme asked.

I looked up at Edward, who nodded. Swiftly, he picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I breathed in his fresh scent. It seemed so familiar…but I couldn't remember where I smelled it before. Whenever I tried to think back, everything would be a blur. I couldn't remember ANYTHING at all. It was just so frustrating!

Suddenly, I felt the wooden floor beneath my feet. I looked up, realizing I was in a room. There was a big bed in the center of the room. A desk alongside one wall with papers, books, and a few CDs scattered all over it. Some more CDs and books were neatly piled on a shelf, along with an awesome stereo system. There was also a door, which I guessed led to a closet. I saw Edward on the black couch near the bed. He motioned with his hands for me. I walked toward him, praying that I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself again. I reached the couch without tripping -thankfully- and Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me. Although he seemed like a stranger…it was strangely comforting in his arms. It just felt right.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"Do you remember anything at all..?"

"No…not really, every time I try, it's all a blur." I said sadly.

Edward leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at him worriedly, but didn't say anything.

Finally, he broke the silence. "You don't even remember…the accident?"

"Only bits of it. Like when that car came toward me." I winced as I recalled that moment.

Edward tensed up underneath me. I reached out and touched his arm. He seemed to relax a little.

"I-I need to talk to Carlisle" He said, hesitating, and then lifting me off him. "Wait here, okay?"

I nodded.

_**A/N: Okayyy, did you guys like this chapter? I know it's a little boring, but it gets really interesting later on when Bella starts to remember and when a new person joins in. I got a good-ish idea for how she remembers. But if you guys could suggest anything…that'd be great! =D oh and since the chapters are so short, I can update faster. =] But still, sorry about the chapters being so short. I'll write another chapter and update soon!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YAY! Another chapter! Lol. This chapter is when everyone goes back to school. Bella still remembers everything from school, she just lost her memory about people. Oh and the new person is not Jake since he doesn't have special powers like some of the Cullens.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Me: Tralalala. –walking to the park to meet Stephenie- (She said she had something important to tell me!! Maybe she wants to give me Edward!!!! Omigod!! –reaches park and walks toward Stephenie-

Stephenie: So…Mary, I heard from a few people you were trying to STEAL MY CHARACTERS! Is that true?!

Me: Umm…No..? –laughs nervously-

Stephenie: Well, don't! THEY ARE MINESSS!! And will be mines FOREVER! So forget about trying!

Me: Ok…They still belong to you Stephenie… o.o;

_**Ch.1**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I left Bella in my room and walked toward Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door, and heard him call out, "C'mon in."

Slowly, I opened the door. "I need to talk to you about Bella's condition…"

Carlisle is at his desk looking up at me. He nods.

_Is this about the memory loss, or the accident? _

"Memory loss" I say out loud. "I'd rather not talk about the accident…"

Carlisle nods again. "So when do you think she's going to remember everything?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, I'm not sure. She may never remember, or the memories could just come back at any time." He says.

I sighed. This was all my fault! If I had been more careful, it would've never happened! Carlisle, seeing the expression on my face, immediately said, "Edward, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it. You couldn't stay with her all the time. No one blames you, son."

"I know." I groaned, "But I still feel like it's my fault!"

"I know it's hard Edward, but it really wasn't your fault. That car was going way too fast and you were too far away." Carlisle said gently.

I sighed. "Carlisle..? I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well, Bella lost her memory…so why does she still let me hold her?" I asked.

Carlisle sat back and thought for a bit. I didn't want to invade his privacy, so I tried not to listen to his thoughts. "My only theory for now is that since before she lost her memory, she was closest to you. So it's her instinct to go to you for help, or lean on you for support. I suppose it just feels right for her to be with you, even without her memories."

My dead heart surged with joy. She still loves me even without her memories! I grinned happily and left the room. "Thank you Carlisle" I said, half way through the door.

_You're welcome_, he thought.

I walked down the long hallway to my room. I knocked gently, receiving no answer. Quickly, I opened the door, only to see Bella curled on the couch, sleeping. I smiled at her peaceful face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Edward…" She mumbled. "NO! Don't go…!"

"Bella?" I shook her gently. "Love, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Edward!!" Bella screamed, waking up with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "What happened?"

"I remember Edward…" She looked up at me. "O-Our meadow…"

I sat there, stunned. She remembers our meadow! Wait, so why was she crying then?

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked.

"We were at our meadow…then you left. I tried to catch up…but you just kept running. I got lost Edward. Then..."She shuddered.

"Then what?" I asked, needing to know what happened that had my Bella so scared.

"Then…everything went black...and all I could see were these horrible red eyes!" She sobbed.

"Shh…it's alright Bella, I'm here." I tried comforting her, rocking her slowly in my arms."I'll never leave you, I promise…"

Finally, Bella calmed down. She snuggled deeper in my arms and drifted to sleep.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bellaaaa, wake uppp" A voice sang next to my ear. I groaned, rolled over and threw a pillow over my head.

"Goaway" I mumbled sleepily.

"But it's time for school." The voice said again

This time, I sat up in bed, too fast, because the room started spinning. "Whoa…"

I looked around and realized I was still in Edward's room…with Alice holding TWO outfits up. One was a light blue shirt, with a matching skirt. The other was a tank top with a white jacket, and tight jeans. I grabbed the tank top, thankful that it at least came with jeans. Alice started walking out the door.

"Umm...Alice..?"I asked. She turned around to look at me. "Where's the bathroom?" I blushed.

She pointed toward the end of the hall. I nodded and she skipped off in the other direction. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and to the mirror. Once I saw my expression, I groaned. I looked horrible! My hair was a mess, and all tangled. There were dark circles under my eyes and I looked as pale as a ghost.

"Bella, breakfast is ready!" Esme called up the stairs.

I groaned again, then used the next ten minutes trying to fix my hair. I splashed cold water on my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs…but tripped on the last step. Like always, strong, cold arms were there to catch me. I blushed furiously and ducked my head as Edward chuckled. He carried me to the table and sat me down. In front of me were two scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. My stomach growled. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I stuffed the eggs and bacon in my mouth, the gulped down the orange juice.

"C'mon Bella!" Emmett shouted from the car. "We're gonna be LATE!!"

I snorted, not like he'd care. Besides, with Edward's crazy driving, I doubt we'd ever be late for anything. "Fine, I'm coming." I shouted back.

I went out and slid into the passenger seat in Edward's car. The minute I got to school and out of the car, a boy my age came up to me and said, "Hi Bella, I heard you just got outta the hospital. I know you lost your memory…so I'll introduce myself. I'm Mike Newton. He held his hand out.

Automatically, I shook it. "Umm...nice you meet you...Mike"

He grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder, but immediately backed off when Edward came up behind me and glared at him with pure hatred.

"Err…well, I'll see you around Bella." He quickly moved away to join a group of people.

"Okay" I say, waving.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside.

Whoa! I thought, so this is my school. It's pretty big…

Edward chuckled at my expression. Scowling, I turned away.

We walked down a long hallway and stopped at a locker. "This is your locker Bella, your combination is 12 21 35." Edward said, showing me how to use the lock.

I mumbled a quick thank you and opened my locker. Realizing I didn't know what to get, I turned toward Edward. He looked at me confused face and said," History first, then biology."

I nodded my thanks and grabbed what seemed to be the correct books. Edward led me down another hallway to the history room. He walked in with me and sat down in a seat near the back. I followed his example and sat down next to him.

"You have this class too?" I asked surprised.

"I do now" He smiled lazily.

For some reason unknown to me, my heart sped up at his smile. I blushed and turned toward the board.

Half-way through class, I needed to use the bathroom, so I raised my hand.

"Yes ?" My history teacher, said.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked.

She nodded and I walked out.

I walked around for quite a bit, trying to find the restrooms. I was too busy looking around I didn't realize someone was in front of me until I walked into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I cried, as his books came tumbling down. I dropped to my knees and started stacking up the books. The boy knelt down as well.

"It's alright" He smiled at me. He was good-looking as well. With blond hair, blue eyes, and really pale skin like Edward. "My name is Luke, I just transferred here."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you" I said. "My name is Bella."

"Bella..meaning beautiful in Italian." Luke said thoughtfully.

I blushed. "Um…so…where were you headed?"

"Office." He said. "And you?"

"Oh…er, restroom, but I suppose I'm lost." I blushed again.

"Oh, well, the restrooms are right next to the office, c'mon, I'll walk you." He smiled at me.

I nodded, "Thanks."

I learned quite a lot about Luke during the walk to the restroom/office. He was from Iowa, his parents moved here, so he had to transfer schools. He was 18, a year older than me. He was really into medicine. So I suppose his dream was to become a doctor someday.

Finally, we reached the restrooms. I waved a quick goodbye to Luke. Then turned to the door. I was about to push it open when Luke spoke.

"Bella, would you like to eat lunch at my table today?"

"Umm…sure." I smiled, after all, he was just a harmless boy who just transferred.

He grinned at me, then leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed furiously.

"I'll see you later Luke."

"Goodbye Bella." He replied, walking away.

A/N: Yay!! This chapter's kinda long-ish! R&R Please!! Tell me if you like this story or not. ^^ Thankssss!! More chapters coming up! I'll update ASAP. =] Oh and I'll probably be doing 10 chapters in all, maybe more. I'm also planning on writing another Twilight story. =D Btw, do you guys think they should tell Bella they're vampires or wait till she remembers?


	5. Chapter 5

_**New chapter! Lol. Updates might be slower since school started =[ But I'll try to update soon! =D**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Me: Stephenie Meyer's mean!

Friend: Well, what did you do to her?

Me: Err…you mean what did SHE do to ME, right?

Friend: -nervous- Um…no…the other way around.

Me: -angry- Why do people always gotta think I did something to THEM?

Friend: Cuz you aggravate people too much.

Me: -.- Thanks.

SM STILL OWNS IT ALL (She's a meanie cuz she won't gimme Edward!!) .

_**Ch.5**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I could hear their conversation out in the hallway. How dare he ask MY BELLA to lunch?!

"?"

I looked up at the sound of my teacher's voice. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at my hand. Oop…I let my hands fall to my side. I had been gripping the edge of my desk a little too tightly.

Bella reappeared at the doorway and walked slowly to her seat. She slid in next to me.

"I'm sitting with someone I met today at lunch, okay Edward?"

NO! It wasn't okay! "Yeah,sure" I mumbled.

I felt a warm hand lightly touch my arm. "Are you alright?" Bella asked.

I nodded. She looked as if she was gonna ask something else, but bit her lower lip instead and turned away. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Class is over" said, dismissing us.

I grabbed my books and stood up, waiting for Bella. Once she grabbed her stuff, we walked out the door to out lockers. I scowled when I saw Luke standing at Bella's locker, waiting for her. He smiled and waved at us when he saw us walking toward him.

"Hi, Luke" Bella greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello, Bella" He replied. "And who is this?" He nodded toward Edward.

I held out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

He shook my hand…and surprisingly…it was warm. Vampire, I thought.

"You better not hurt her!" I hissed quietly, too quiet for human ears to pick up. Luke merely smiled.

_Course I wouldn't hurt her… after all I- Err…hmm, what am I going to talk with Bella about?_

He was hiding something, he knew I was a mind-reader and changed the direction of his thoughts. I gripped his hand tighter, making him wince a bit. Good, I thought.

"C'mon Bells, let's get to the caf." Luke said, turning to Bella.

"Ok, but can Edward join us?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure, why not" He grumbled.

_Stupid Cullen ruined my plan. _

I smirked at him, put my arm around Bella's shoulder and told Luke to lead the way.

He scowled at me, but turned and started walking. We walked into the cafeteria, as usual, all eyes turned to look at us.

_Heyy, look at that! The little squirt already made a new friend! I bet Edward's jealous! _ Emmett thought.

_Wow, calm down Edward, you're so tense today. And you jealousy is just… _Jasper's thought trailed off.

_Edward! That guy you're with! I can't see his future! He keeps changing decisions for some reason! _ Alice's thoughts screamed at me.

_I guess you're not sitting with us today._ Rosalie thought. I nodded, letting her know we weren't.

_That b**ch! She already has Cullen, why does she need the new guy for? Tired of Cullen already I bet._

I sighed, of course, that thought had to belong to Lauren.

_I'm glad Bella has already made a new friend, she seems to get along with people really well. Even if she's lost her memory._

Angela I thought. Always thinking good things. I smiled.

Bella tugged on my arm. "Let's get our lunch."

I nodded, following her. She piled her plate with mash potatoes, lasagna, and an apple. I followed her example, although the food smelled repulsive. Luke, however, didn't get anything.

"Aren't you hungry, Luke?" Bella wondered.

He shook his head and grinned. We headed to a table near the windows, thank god it wasn't a sunny day, I thought with relief. We sat down, me next to Bella, Luke across from her. I sat back and watched Bella devour her food.

After a few minutes, she looked up, "Aren't you hungry Edward?"

"Not really" I replied.

"Well then, why'd you get all that food?" She asked, a little angrily.

I shrugged, "Want some?" I asked her.

She nodded and stole a cup of jelly off my plate.

I grinned her favorite crooked smile. Her heart sped up and her eyes glazed over. I chuckled. Luke growled.

_Stupid Cullen. She's suppo- shit, almost slipped up._

I hissed. "Whatever you're planning, don't you dare hurt my Bella!"

Bella snapped out of her daze, looked from me to Luke, then blushed.

After a few moments of silence, Luke spoke up. "Bella, would you like to do something after school today?"

Before Bella could open her mouth, I said quickly, "I don't think that'll be possible, you see, Bella has recently been in an accident and I'm not sure if she'll be alright."

Bella glared at me, "I can take care of myself Edward."

"Sorry Luke, but I don't think I can today, maybe some other time."

Luke nodded.

_Whatever… She'll be- Did I do biology hw yet?_

Blocking his thoughts from me again… I snarled under my breath.

Bella touched my arm. "Edward, we have to get to biology."

I nodded and stood up.

"Bye Luke!" Bella shouted over her shoulder.

He smiled at her and waved.

I steered her out of the cafeteria and to her locker. We grabbed the correct books and walked in the door of the classroom.

I slid into my usual seat, motioned for Bella to come over. "You're my biology partner." I said to her.

She nodded, then sat down.

Biology was boring. As usual, Bella and I chatted the whole time.

After class, I told Bella we had gym next. She groaned. I smiled, barely holding in my laughter.

Bella glared at me, but walked out. "Whoaa, where are you going?" I said, still grinning.

"To gym" She replied.

"Well, you're going the wrong way." I pointed in the opposite direction.

She blushed and started walking away.

I ran to catch up to her. "Hey, what's wrong Bella?"

"You laughed at me!" She said, blushing.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said sincerely.

She glared at me for a few more seconds before forgiving me. I sighed, and led her to gym.

I walked into the boys locker room, and she went in the girls. I changed quickly and went out to wait for Bella. She came out, looked around till she spotted me, then grinned and started heading my way. Suddenly she tripped over herself and started to fall. I rushed up and caught her in time. She muttered her thanks and blushed furiously.

_Does that Cullen always have to be a freakin' hero?!_ Mike thought as he headed toward us. _Well, I'll show her how cool I can be! _

"Hi Bells!" He said brightly as he reached us.

"Oh, um hi…?"

I laughed, "Mike, his name is Mike."

Bella blushed, "Sorry err…Mike."

_I can't believe she forgot MY name! _

I laughed again. Mike glared at me. "So Bella, wanna be my partner for gym?"

I interrupted, "No, she doesn't."

"Hey man, I wasn't asking you. Let Bella answer." Mike shot back.

I took a step toward him. Bella laid a hand on my arm, "Edward, it's alright."

To Mike she said, "Sorry Mike, but Edward already asked me."

_Damn Cullen always gotta get everything!_

I smirked and watched Mike head off in the direction of Jessica. She greeted him cheerfully. "Hi Mike! Let's be partners, k?"

"Yeah, sure" Mike answered grudgingly.

"Let's get a tennis racket" I told Bella.

She looked a bit nervous as we walked set up.

***

"I'm SO sorry!" Bella cried.

It was after gym and she was STILL apologizing for hitting me with her racket…5 times.

"It's alright Bella." I held an ice packet to my forehead, although I didn't need one.

Bella bit her lower lip, but didn't apologize anymore. She still looked guilty though.

We went to class.

Finally school was over. I walked Bella out to the parking lot. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already in their car.

I led Bella to my Volvo and opened the passenger seat for her. She blushed, nodded her thanks and sat down. I laughed quietly and got in the car.

I had to drive a bit slower because of Bella. Didn't want to scare her. We reached the house, everyone else was already inside.

I drove in the parking space left for me. But what surprised me was the police car parked next to Emmett's car.

Charlie and Renee, I thought.

And I was right. We walked into the living room and there sat Charlie and Renee, on the couch.

But so was…Jacob Black.

_**A/N: Jacob's in the next chapter, but he doesn't play a big role in this story. He will in my other one though. =] Hope you guys liked this one. Reviews please! =D I'll update soon I hope. Stupid project's due soon, so I don't have a lot of time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter. =] Enjoy! Oh and for those of you who are wondering, Luke is nothing but a vampire. The mystery is what he is going to do to Bella. Hehe. WAHH!!!! The stupid project!! T.T I gotta DRESS UP for it. o.o; Stupid science fair. =( Okay, enough of my whining, continue reading!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Me: AH!!! I'm DYING!!! Somebody help me!!! Preferably somebody named EDWARD CULLEN!!! HELPPPP!!!!

Edward: What's wrong?! What happened?!

Me: I-I see the light…

Edward: What happened?

Me: I…I need…

Edward: What do you need?

Me: I need…to own you…. –sighs-

Edward: -disgusted- *walks away*

Me: -sits up- hey! I'm dying over here and you just walk away? So RUDE!

SM still owns it all…but I would love it if she gave me Edward. –grins-

_**Ch.6**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Hey, bloodsucker! _ I greeted him as he and Bella walked in the door.

He nodded in my direction. I got up and walked to Bella.

"Hiya Bells!" I greeted her cheerfully, slinging my arm around her shoulder.

"Err…hi…?" Bella replied slowly, blushing.

"Jacob, Jacob Black" Edward said.

Wow, so she really did lose her memory. Nice going bloodsucker. Edward hissed. Cool, I made him angry. I grinned.

"So what's been happening Bells?"

She shrugged, then blushed. "Nothing." She said, hiding her face.

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"So, what's all this..?" Edward said, looking from one face to the other.

Carlisle stood up. "Well, Renee and Charlie drove here with Jacob. They wanted to visit Bella."

Edward nodded, then walked with Bella to the couch.

"How are you Renee and Charlie?" He asked.

"Good." Both replied.

Wow, this sure was boring. Wonder if I can talk to Bella alone. Hey bloodsucker, I know you can hear me. Can I talk to Bells for a sec.?

He nodded, then whispered something in her ear. Although Bella's parents couldn't hear, I could hear perfectly fine.

Bella blushed, but stood and went over to me.

"C'mon Bells." I grinned. "Let's go out for a chat."

She followed me out the door. We sat down on the step and everything was silent for a moment.

"Bella," I said quietly. "Do you remember anything at all..?"

She shook her head. "Sorry." She mumbled.

I laughed, "It's not your fault Bells, it was just an accident."

She nodded and looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes searched my face.

"I-I feel like I've known you for such a long time…but I just can't remember." She looked down at her fingers in her lap.

"Hey, don't worry, I bet you'll remember soon."

She smiled, but it looked like she wanted to ask something.

"Bella, what is it?" I said.

"It's just, I don't actually remember the 'accident'. I only remember the car coming at me." She whispered. "Was it really that horrible..?"

"Well, I can't say for sure Bells. I wasn't there. Your bloo-boyfriend was the only one there." I said. "But I do know everyone was worried and wasn't sure if you would wake up. I was scared Bells…"

She looked up at me, her eyes troubled.

"It's nothing to worry about anymore. You're alright and that's all that mattered." I said.

She nodded. "Let's go in."

"Alrighty" I replied cheerfully.

We walked back into the living room, where only Edward was there.

"Wow." He whispered.

_What?_ I thought.

"Never knew you were that sensitive." He laughed.

_Shut up bloodsucker. _

He laughed again, walking over to me and Bella.

"Let's go Bella, everyone's in the kitchen. Your parents are waiting anxiously." Edward said, taking her hand in his.

"Jacob, you may stay if you'd like, or go."

_I'll stay._

He nodded.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella!" Renee screamed, hugging me tight, a little too tightly.

"C-can't…breathe!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry Bella." She apologized.

I smiled, Charlie came up and hugged me awkwardly.

"How're you doing Bells?" He asked.

"Good." I replied, looking around the kitchen.

It was a huge white room. There was a long table right in the middle of the room. Stoves next to it. The big fridge in a corner, and drawers located everywhere. There seemed to be a place for everything.

"Earth to Bella!" I jumped as Emmett screamed in my ear.

I glared at him. "Emmett!"

Rosalie smacked in on the head. I nodded my thanks.

"Oww!! What'd you do that for Rosie?!" Emmett whined.

"Because you were being an idiot." Rosalie replied.

Emmett pouted, everyone in the room, including me, laughed.

"So honey, how was school?" Renee asked.

"It was fine." I didn't feel like telling her about Luke.

She looked at me for a few more minutes, then went back to talking to Esme.

I stood there, not sure of what to do. When Emmett suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Bella, wanna hear some funny stories?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Awww, c'mon guys. Don't be a party-pooper!" Emmett whined.

Everyone sighed, but agreed to let him tell us some stories.

"Yes!" Emmett jumped up.

"Okay, I have a good one!"

I groaned, it was probably something embarrassing.

Emmett just grinned wickedly and started. "Remember Bella? When you and Edward wer-"

"No! Stop!" I gasped, as that particular memory came back to me. I could feel my face turn red.

Edward spoke this time. "Bella, you actually remember?!" He asked, shocked.

I nodded, "It just suddenly came back to me." I blushed again.

I looked at up Edward. His expression was mixed. It was one of embarrassment and awe.

"Well...this explains a lot." Carlisle said.

All eyes turned to him.

"Bella seems to be receiving bits of her memory once in a while." He explained.

Wow, so I would remember everything soon. Great. Then I wouldn't be a clueless idiot.

Jasper, sensing my relief, started laughing.

"Bella, was that what you've been worrying about?" He laughed.

I blushed and glared at him.

"Sorry," He apologized, still grinning.

I suddenly yawned.

"Bella, you must be tired." Esme said gently.

I nodded.

"I'll cook you supper, then Edward can bring you to bed." Esme said, already starting the stove.

I nodded. "First, Can I shower?"

"Of course." Esme replied.

I went upstairs, wandered around a little, trying to find my room. Edward suddenly appeared beside me. "Need some help?" He chuckled.

I nodded. He led me to my room. I shoved him out and went to grab my towel. I went to the bathroom, stripped off and got in the warm spray.

I stayed there for a while, letting the warm water run over my body. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair, then my body. I got out, wrapped the towel around me and walked slowly to my room. I got dressed just as Esme said, "Supper's ready!"

I walked downstairs, expecting to see my parents, but only the Cullen's were around the table.

"Renee and Charlie left, they went to Jacob's to eat." Edward explained.

I nodded, then picked up my fork and started eating the delicious food on the plate set in front of me. I swallowed everything, then stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed now." I informed everyone.

They nodded.

"I'll bring you up." Edward volunteered. Before I could object, Edward came up behind me and picked me up. The sudden movement made me scream a little.

"Edward!" I glared at him, but he merely smiled. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved.

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel my heart beat faster. I gazed up at Edward.

Laughter snapped me out of my daze. I blushed furiously and hid my face in Edward's chest. His warm, clean scent calmed me down. I started to doze off.

Edward seemed to notice so he bought me up. I drifted off to sleep just as he laid me on his bed.

I thought I heard, "I love you, Bella," before falling asleep. But of course, I wasn't exactly sure.

_**A/N: Did ya like this chapter??? Hehe. I was thinking, should Edward kiss Bella soon? Or should he wait till she remembers more? Tell me your opinions!! ^^ I'll update soon…if you review. Reviews help me! So PLEASEEEE review!! The next chapter should be interesting…I think. Luke comes over! Yay? =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oops! Mistake. In chapter 5, when Luke shook Edward's hand, I meant to write cold, not warm. Thanks for pointing it out TwilightKristy. ^^ Anyways, new chpter. Hope you like it. =D **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Me: -crying-

Friend: What's wrong?

Me: S-Stephenie M-Meyer owns e-everything and I o-only own…luke…

Friend: So? At least you own something.

Me: Y-Yeah b-but…you guys will all hate Luke by the end of this story!!!!!

Friend: Wow…

SM stills owns it all, while I'm stuck with evil Luke. =(

**Ch.7**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella!"

I turned around to find myself face to face with Luke. He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, hi Luke" I replied.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"I think he and the rest of his family went hunting." I laughed. "And since I'm, as Edward puts it, an accident-magnet, I wasn't allowed to go."

For a second, I thought I saw relief cross Luke's face for a brief moment. Oh well, I pushed the suspicion to the back of my mind, trying to forget.

"Let's get to class." Luke said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded in agreement. We walked down the hallway to my locker.

"So, I'll see you at lunch Bella!" Luke called over his shoulder, walking away.

I opened my locker and got the books for biology, first period. It wasn't going to be as fun without Edward, I thought as I walked in the door and headed for my seat.

I stopped at the sight of…Mike Newton sitting where Edward was supposed to. I sighed as he waved me over cheerfully.

"Hi Mike, you know that's Edward's seat right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned. "I heard Cullen was out today, so I thought you'd be lonely."

I grimaced. "Um, sure…but I don't think Edward's going to be glad to find out you stole his seat."

Mike shrugged. "He'll never find out"

Hah! Like that's possible. Edward seems to know _everything_. Oh well, his choice.

The minutes ticked by like hours. Mike was impossibly annoying. Talking about this and that. After a few minutes of class, my mind wandered off.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in my vision. "Bellaaaa" Mike called out.

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, hmm?"

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?" Mike asked suspiciously.

I blushed. "Sorry Mike."

"It's ok, so like I was saying, want to go out after school? Err…maybe to get a drink or something?" He grinned at me.

Nooo, this could not be happening! Excuse, excuse, need an excuse! "Oh, umm, sorry Mike, but I have to…to…do something…" I finished lamely.

Apparently, he didn't take the hint that I DID NOT want t go out with him. "That's ok, maybe tomorrow then?"

Shoot! "Umm…I'm not sure Mike." I said slowly.

"Oh, alright. Just think about it will ya?" He winked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Sure…" I muttered, shrugging off his arm.

To keep him shut, I pretended to be really interested in what our teacher was saying. Fortunately, it worked. I tuned the teacher out after a while and thought about the only thing I actually remembered from my past.

The meadow…

The beautiful clearing surrounded by green, leafy, trees, the wonderful smell of flowers…and the beautiful, sparkling boy laying there…Edward… I sighed.

"…write an essay on today's lesson," The teacher finished. "? Is everything alright back there?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Alright then, class is over." I grabbed my books the minute we were dismissed. I couldn't stand sitting next to that boy anymore.

I walked out and straight into Luke. "Oops! Sorry!!" I cried.

He chuckled and smiled. "Guess what?" Excitement shone in his eyes.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I have gym with you today!"

I froze in horror. Luke started laughing at my expression. "You can't be that bad Bella."

"Oh yes I can…" I muttered quietly.

Luke unfortunately heard what I said and started laughing hysterically. I glared at him till he stopped.

"Sorry Bella." He grinned.

I groaned and started walking toward my locker. Could this day get any worse?!

Wrong thing to say…

An hour later…Luke had been hit in the head 3 times by, of course, me. Tripped 2 times, and I knocked him down one time with me. Oh and the ball I hit landed right on the…teacher… And I am holding an ice pack to my forehead. It was already bruising. But Luke seemed perfectly fine. He laughed every time I had hurt him.

We walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria. Luke was constantly asking me how my head was. Wasn't I suppose to be the one asking him how he was, since he was basically attacked by me during gym.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Luke asked for the hundredth time.

I groaned in frustration. "It's nothing Luke."

He didn't seem convinced though, but let it go.

"Let's get to the cafeteria," He said.

I nodded; relieved he was going to stop bothering me about it.

"So…" Luke said, starting another conversation. "Do you think we can hang out after school today?"

I blushed, "Sure, we can go to my house. I think everyone will be back by then."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Alright."

_**Luke's POV**_

Finally! School was over! I was waiting outside for Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted, waving as I saw her come out of the building.

She blushed and smiled. I laughed quietly.

"So, are we going now? Or do you want to stop for some food?" I asked her.

Although I couldn't wait to get to the house, my beautiful Bella still had to eat.

She shook her head and got in the drivers seat. Great, she was driving. With her incredibly slow driving, we reached the house in 25 minutes. I was nearly about to burst with impatience.

Yes! We were here! I jumped out and ran to the other side to help Bella. She seemed surprised at my speed, but didn't mention it. I mentally smacked myself. Damn! Forgot she didn't know what I was.

I walked with Bella to the front door. She dug in her pockets for the key, brought it out, and stuck it in the keyhole. She turned the knob slowly, stepped inside, motioning me to wait outside.

"Hello?" Bella called out cautiously.

No one answered, so she stuck her hand out and waved at me to come in. I laughed, but walked inside to stand beside her.

Huh, so this is the Cullens house eh? Pretty nice, I guess. But what I really wanted to see was Bella's room.

"Mind if I drop this somewhere?" I motioned toward my backpack, still slung over my shoulders.

Bella pointed toward the couch. I walked over and dumped my stuff down.

"Want a tour?" She wanted know.

I nodded, smiling at her. She blushed and started walking. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Well…this is the kitchen." She said, spreading out her hands.

I chuckled and nodded. I could still smell the faint smell of food. I shuddered. Disgusting.

We toured the rest of the house, except…her room.

"Umm, Bella?" I said.

She looked at me, blushing.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

She blushed even redder. "Well, errr, upstair."

"May I see it?" I grinned.

She nodded and got up swiftly.

Her room really was amazing. Baby blue walls. A big bed right in the center. A desk covered with books. I walked over to the CD shelf. Ahh, Claire De Lune. One of my favorites as well.

See? We were perfect for each other! We both liked the same things, and we would both be loyal to each other! Why could the stupid Cullen see that? Why does he have to have Bella? Without him…Oh well, things will turn out perfectly soon enough…

_**Edward's POV**_

I gasped as I saw Alice's mind. There he was…sitting there with BELLA. And to make it worse, it was in MY house!

I ran through the woods faster than I've ever ran before. What was he doing with my Bella?! How dare he even enter my house! A low growl slipped out as I ran. I was going to rip him to shreds.

Why did we have to hunt so far from home? It was going to take me a couple of minutes before I got home. I hissed in frustration.

_Edward! Where are you going?_ Carlisle demanded.

"Home!" I said, just above a whisper.

_So Eddie's got a little problem with the new guy? Afraid he's gonna steal away your precious Bella?_ Emmett teased.

I growled at him as I ripped through the forest.

Then…I was home. After 10 whole minutes of torture, I was home.

I ran up to the front door, threw open the door and stormed in.

But what I saw shocked me…

There was Luke and Bella…

On the couch…

KISSING!

_**A/N: Hehe, whaddaya think Edward's gonna do? =D Anyways review if you want the next chapter up soon! But won't be that soon cuz of the damn project. Oh well, I try my bestest!!! Lol. Soooo…what do you guys think of this chapter?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hellos! I is back. =] Anyways, new chapter!! =D Hope you enjoy. And this chapter might clear up some things about Luke&Bella. Ask Q's if you have any. I'd be happy to answer them. ^^**_

_**Quick Note: this chapter begins before they start kissing. =] And Luke knows Edward's running home when he starts. =P**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Me: See?!! SEE?! I TOLD YOU PPL WOULD START TO HATE LUKE!!!!!

Friend: Whoa… at least you own something..?

Me: But Luke is not loved!!! Everybody luvs Stephenie's characters, not MINES!

Friend: Yeah… I'm tired of your stupid whining. Go away. =D

Me: =O Well!

SM owns it all… but if you're reading this Steph, PLZZ CAN I HAVE EDWARD?! I WILL NEVER COMPLAIN ABOUT NOT OWNING THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IF YOU WOULD _JUST GIVE ME EDWARD CULLEN!!!! _T.T

_**Ch.8**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Luke…what are you doing..?" I asked nervously.

We were sitting on the couch and he was advancing toward me.

"C'mon Bella…" He whispered. "Edward's away…like you said…"

His face was now inches away from mines.

"Stop it Luke…" I tried to move back, but I felt the couch arms behind me.

I was trapped.

"No…" He grinned smugly, then closed the few inches between us and his lips met mines.

I struggled to push him away, but his hands slithered up my arms and held them there. Surprisingly, he was strong, really strong.

"Stop it Luke!" I tried to scream.

Big mistake.

Luke thought I was starting to kiss him back, and he took it as an invitation to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Then, the door flew open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue blur fly toward us. Luke was thrown off me. His body slammed into the wall across the room. I sat up, confused. What was going on?! I thought wildly.

Then Edward's face appeared. His handsome features were twisted in pain. "Go Bella." He commanded in a tight voice.

I nodded, scared.

I walked through the living room door to the stairs when I heard a loud thud and some colorful words.

I ran back and saw Edward pinned on the ground, with Luke on top of him. There was a big gash on Edward's leg and long scratches oh Luke's arms. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"STOP!" I shouted at them both.

At the sound of my loud voice, they both froze. Then lifted their heads to stare at me.

I rambled on. "You guys are being so immature!"

Guilt crossed both faces, but one face was still in pain.

I pointed a stiff arm toward the door. "Out Luke." I said surprisingly calmly.

He looked shocked, but stood up and followed my command. But at the last second, he raced toward me and bought his lips down on mines.

I gasped in surprise, but before I could react, he was ripped off me and thrown out the door.

I stormed over and slammed the door shut, fuming.

I raised my head to see if Edward was alright. His eyes were blazing, his face contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded once, then walked stiffly to the door.

"Wait, where ar-" I didn't get to finish as he slammed the door behind him. I stood there, stunned.

I searched my mind for any reasons he would this mad. Oh right…he witnessed Luke and me umm…kissing.

BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

I didn't realize I was crying until Esme handed me a tissue and gave me a small, sad smile. "Don't worry Bella, Edward's always like this. It was just too much for him this time. He needs time to calm down."

I nodded. When did everyone get home..? Oh well, I didn't really care at the moment.

I stood up numbly and walked up to my room. Wow, I didn't trip, maybe depression made people less clumsy.

I threw myself on my bed, sobbing. Sobbing for Edward, for all the pain I've caused, for my memories.

After maybe half an hour, I finally calmed down. But tears were still slipping out.

I sat up, and hugged my covers. Then I felt a cold touch on my shoulders, then a small, "sorry…"

I looked up at Edward's face. Joy filled my heart. HE WAS HERE!!! I felt like shouting.

Although he looked sad still, I was so happy he came.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk Bella." He apologized. "I may have overreacted."

I nodded, then stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. I didn't want him to see me like this. Crying over him.

Halfway to the bathroom, I tripped. Lucky me. My hands shot forward to brace my fall, but I never felt the hard ground beneath me. Instead, two cold hands were holding me up. He was always there to save me, even after I broke his heart.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He let go of me, giving me one small, sad smile.

I stumbled to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. I groaned, I can't believe Edward saw me like this! Eyes red and swollen, nose running, dried tears caking my face.

I quickly rinsed my face, splashed cold water on my arms. It felt so good that I decided to take a shower. I threw my clothes in the hamper and got in the shower. After I cleaned my hair, washed my body, and dried myself, I realized I didn't bring extra clothes. I blushed deeply as I thought of walking into my room in just a towel with Edward there.

I sighed and wrapped the towel tightly around myself. I walked down the hallway, back to my room. The minute Edward saw me, he whipped his head around. He looked like he would've blushed, but didn't. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I held my head high, and walked to my closet. I turned my head as Edward cleared his throat. He pointed stiffly to the outfit laying next to him.

I blushed, but made my way to him. He stood up, still not looking at me, and walked to the other side of the room. I dressed quickly.

"You can look now Edward." I called out to him.

He turned his head. "Bella, can I take you somewhere?"

I nodded slowly. He motioned for me to follow him. We went out to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He merely smiled. I huffed. "I hate surprises!"

He laughed at my tone. I glared at him, but got in the car anyways.

We drove for a couple of minutes. Then Edward stopped the car.

He ran over to my side opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes. "I can open the door by myself you know."

He chuckled. "C'mon Bella, we have a long way to walk."

WALK?! He expected me to hike?! I shook my head.

Edward threw back his head and laughed. I glared at him, and started walking ahead.

We walked for what seemed like hours! Edward had to carry me a few time. I stumbled and fell a lot, but Edward was always there to catch me.

Finally, I saw a clearing ahead. Yay! I sang in my mind. We were almost here!

Edward laughed again, when he saw the smile on my face.

"Guessed where we're going yet?" He said.

I shook my head no, glaring at him. He smiled at me and my heart sped up. I looked up at him dreamily.

He grinned, then taking my hand, we stepped into the clearing. I gasped. We were here! We were at the place I remembered.

The meadow!

I laughed happily and laid down on the partly wet grass. Too bad it wasn't sunny out, I thought It would've been beautiful.

Edward's face appeared above mines. I laughed again as he flopped down on the grass next to me.

"Edward…" I said happily.

He tilted his head and studied me. His gaze was so intense, it made me blush a deep red. I looked up and lost myself in his deep, topaz eyes. **(a/n:I think it was topaz…o.o;) **

Suddenly, his face appeared very close to mines. My lips parted. Slowly, his face moved closer, until our lips were centimeters apart.

Then, his lips touched mines, and all thoughts flew out the window.

The kiss started out slow, but grew more intense. His hands tangled themselves in my hair. I sighed against his lips. My hands laid on his chest, exploring. Then Edward stiffened, and moved away.

Afraid I had done something wrong, I blushed and turned away. But his hands held my face in place. Edward smiled gently and kissed me lightly again.

Then it hit me. I gasped and broke away.

Alarm filled his eyes. "Bella! What's wrong?!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I remembered…

The first time Edward and I met…

Our first kiss…

And…when he left me…

The pain came back. Tears filled my eyes.

Edward shook me fiercely, "What is wrong Bella!"

I managed to choke out, "The memories…when you l-left m-me…!"

Edward froze, the terror leaving his eyes, replaced by sadness and regret. He turned away.

"I am so sorry Bella…" He whispered quietly.

I shook my head, trying to forget. I hugged myself tighter and started to sob harder.

I felt a rush of air and slowly turned around. I looked around for Edward. I spotted him across the clearing.

I broke down again.

After a few long minutes of crying, I calmed down.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up. "Edward…"

He was by my side in a second.

I looked at him through my tears. "I know it wasn't your fault…"

He looked away.

"Edward!" I called out sharply.

He turned toward me. "Don't blame yourself. I forgave you long ago."

I climbed onto his lap ad briefly kissed him.

"Bella." He started. "That was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never make that mistake again. I will never leave you again."

I sighed happily and nodded.

"I-I love you…" Edward said uncertainly.

"I love you too." I was certain I did.

_**A/N: Sooo, how was this chapter?? Did you guys like it? Review and I'll update ASAP. =] Science Fair coming up soon, so won't be able to write new chapters as fast. Anyways…REVIEW!! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**New chapter! The evil ppl come! :o Lol, okies, read on. ^^ Oh and I'm almost positive there's only gonna be 11 or 12 chs. But I have another story I'm planning to write. =]**_

_**Disclaimer: **_ Me: I give up…

Edward: Hey, don't ever give up. If you believe, you can always do it!

Me: Really?! So...if I never give up on this obsession…then someday I'll own you??

Edward: Oh….you were talking about thattt, oops? Nvm =D

Me: -.-

SM stills owns it all…but I shall follow Edward's advice and NEVER GIVE UPP!!! WHOO!! XD

_**Ch.9**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"I don't want to leave…" Bella mumbled tiredly.

"Bella, love, you need to sleep. I promise we can come here again." I said gently.

I bent down to pick her up.

"Edward?" She called out.

I looked down at her. "Yes?"

"About….about that thing with me and Luke…" She started nervously. "It was nothing, I swear. He forced himself on me. I was trying to push him back when you walked in…" Bella blushed a deep red.

These words coming from her mouth made me feel as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I smiled gently at her. "I know Bella, I believe you."

Relief showed in her eyes. Her mouth opened in a big yawn. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest.

"Sleep, my love" I said to her.

"Whataboutthewalkbacktothecar?won'tyougettired?" Her words were slurred from the sleepiness.

"Don't worry, just sleep Bella." I murmured.

Her eyes started to droop. "Iloveyouedward…"

I chuckled. "I love you too Bella."

---**At home--- (Still Edward's POV)**

I gently laid Bella on the big bed. Brushed away some hair covering her eyes and briefly kissed her forehead. I was truly happy that she remembered me.

_Oh no!_

Alice's panicked thoughts broke through my happy thoughts.

I looked back into her mind and saw the true horror.

Three people in dark cloaks, arriving at what seemed like an airport. One lifted his hands and pushed his hood back revealing a pale, dry, face.

Aro…

The volturi…

They were coming!

But why?! What did we do now? What did they want with us? I shuddered at the last memory of their visit.

I turned back to Bella, whispered a quick, I love you, and swiftly ran to the living room. Everyone was already seated. Esme with Carlisle, Rosalie with Emmett, and Alice with Jasper. Everyone had a grim look on their face, even Emmett. Alice had told them already.

I was the first to speak. "Do you know why they are coming?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure Edward, but it might have something to do with Bella. Maybe because of her memory loss."

I exploded. "How could that possibly be a reason the Volturi would come?!"

"I don't know Edward! I'm doing the best I can here!" Carlisle snapped back at me.

I sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry Carlisle."

He nodded, understanding. "We know Edward. You have been through a hard time with Bella and all."

I slumped back in my seat. "When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow…around 6…" Alice's voice rang out.

Silence followed.

Emmett was the one to break the silence. Even he sounded tired. "Now what do we do? Just sit around and wait?"

Everyone stared at him, uncertain of how to answer.

"Let's just see how it turns out, if it gets worse, Edward will leave with Bella and we will try to buy you time." Carlisle's calm voice said.

"No!" I growled. "I will not leave my family."

"Edward" Carlisle said warily. "Bella is a human. She could get easily hurt. You have to take her away if things turn worse."

I nodded, closing my eyes, raising one hand and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I-I'm going up to her now, it'll be light soon." I said, standing up.

As soon as I got in the room, Bella stirred, but did not wake up.

I smiled sadly, and went over to her. I climbed slowly onto the bed, careful not to wake her.

"Edward…" She mumbled, curling into a tight ball.

I ran my hands through her brown hair. The strawberry scent floated up to my nose. I breathed deeply, taking in the smell. It calmed me a bit.

After two or three hours, Bella started stirring again. Her heart sped up and she blink up at me groggily.

"Morning Bella" My voice cut through the air.

"Morning..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

She looked so cute; I bent down and kissed her slowly.

She blushed stood up. "I-I need to use the bathroom."

I nodded and watched her stumble her way to the door and down the hallway to the bathroom.

_**Bella's POV**_

Yesterday really was wonderful. I thought as I stumbled down the long hallway to the bathroom.

"Edward…" I sighed his name, looking at myself. He looked pretty happy today, but something in his eyes made me worry.

"BELLA! Are you going to daydream about Edward some more or come down and get to school?!" Emmett shouted up the stairs.

I blushed, "Okay Emmett!" I called back.

I heard low chuckles coming from downstairs. I made myself decent and went downstairs. I blinked at the sight in front of me. Everyone was sitting down, except one person. And that was Emmett. I looked around, confused.

"He's in the living room." Rosalie said warily.

Everyone else looked as if they were about to burst into laughter. I walked into the living and saw why. There sat Emmett…tangled up in yarn. I burst out laughing. He looked like a giant cat, sitting there, yarn strewn all over him.

He huffed. "What?? I got bored! I wanted to see why yarn made cats sooo, well, catty!"

I laughed again, then shook my head, turned, and walked away.

"Bella!" Emmett whined behind me. "Help me! Rosalie won't and neither will anyone else!"

I merely smiled, shook my head, and walked over to a plate of food.

I scarfed down my meal and ran outside to Edward. Like always, he opened the passenger seat for me. I nodded my thanks and got in. Anxious to get to school. What would Luke tried to do today? I sighed.

I was thankful to see nobody in the parking lot when we drove in. Relief crossed my face and I got out of the car. Then I groaned when I saw Mike walk toward me.

"Hiya Bella!" Mike said enthusiastically. "Remember yesterday? You agreed to go out with me?"

I stiffened and felt Edward beside me, trying not to laugh. "Mike, I DID NOT say that. I said MAYBE."

"Well, what about today then?" Mike grinned at me.

"Sorry Mike. I'm taking Bella out today." Edward interrupted, saving me from further embarrassment.

Mike looked crestfallen. He turned and walked away.

I looked at Edward, who was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" I commanded.

"Mike Newton thought with your memory loss, he had a chance with you." Edward finally burst out laughing.

"How do you know?" I asked him suspiciously.

That shut him up. "I can read people easily." Edward said quickly.

I didn't ask anymore. Instead, the bell rang at that moment and we hurried to our lockers.

Unfortunately, Luke was leaning on my locker. I fumed.

"Luke" I greeted him stiffly. "That's MY locker you're leaning on."

He grinned. "Oops."

He moved aside. "No hard feeling Bella?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings after you kissed me and attacked Edward." I said sarcastically.

Luke laughed. "Nice way to put it Bells."

"I have to get to class Luke." I said, still angry.

"Aww Bella, don't be mad at me please!" Luke pleaded.

I glared at him and started to walk away.

"Fine, be like that…" Luke muttered.

Then he said something that sounded like, "You'll be mines soon enough anyways…"

I shuddered. What was happening?

_**A/N: Did ya like this chapter?? The Volturi shows up in the next. XD Anyways, I am hoping to get up to 100 reviews for this story. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review?!!!! =D I can write faster if you do! :3 Wow…it's 1:30 in the morning…stayed up too late…oops? =]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!! Hope you guys aren't mad. =( Didn't update for a while cuz too much work. My science partner DID NOT HELP AT ALL. So I had to do everything =[ Anyways, new chapter. Read on! And review at the endd plzz. xD**_

**Disclaimer:**Me: Hey

Friend: Heyy, wow, so you're not upset over the Edward thing?

Me: … You had to bring it up…

Friend: Oops..? .

Me: WHY MUST YOU ALL BE SOO CRUELLLLLL T.T

SM STILL owns it all…why…why… =(

_**Ch.10**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I can't believe we only have three more hours till _they_ come…

I sat there, pinching the bridge of my nose. Could this day get any worse?

"Edward!" Alice chirped. _No point in being sad when Bella doesn't know about us._

I sighed, she was right, as always. I plastered on a fake smile and got up just as Bella walked in.

"Hi Edward" She blushed.

I chuckled and got up. "Hi love." I was so glad I would finally be able to call her that again. I motioned for her to come over. She slowly walked over, then sat down next to me. I leaned over to pick her up and sat her in my lap.

Her face slowly turned a new shade of red. "I-I umm, I'm going t-to get something to e-eat." She stuttered.

She carefully got up, then walked to the kitchen. I laughed. She was really too cute. I watched her until she disappeared from sight, then got up and walked to the kitchen as well. I crept up to her quietly, then wrapped my arms around her waist. She screamed and dropped the dish she was holding.

"Edward!" She scolded. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I laughed and slowly kissed her. Finally, I let her up for air.

"Breathe Bella"

She sucked in a deep breath. Then let it out shakily.

_Edward! They're going to be here in 5 minutes! I don't know why, but they came early! _

Alice's panicked thoughts cut in. I froze.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella looked at me in concern.

I nodded. "Go up to your room please Bella."

She studied me for a few more minutes, then went to the stairs.

_Quick! Everyone's already in the living room Edward! _

I sighed. Then walked to the living room.

_I'm sorry Edward. There's not much we can do, but if it comes to a fight, we will protect Bella!_

I nodded at Carlisle. Then settled myself down in the chair. We all stared at the door. Then it rang. Carlisle and Esme went up to greet them.

"Aro, Marcus, Jane" Carlisle nodded.

"What brings you here today?" Esme asked, smiling.

"May we come in?" Aro asked.

Carlisle stepped aside and in came 3 dark figures dressed in black cloaks, hoods over their heads. Slowly, they lifted their pale hands and pushed back their hood to reveal three pale vampires. Aro was in the middle, with Marcus by his side and Jane on his other side.

"We came to talk about Be-" Aro said, amused.

"And?" I interrupted.

_Edward, we must be as kind as possible to them. _Carlisle's thought broke in.

I didn't acknowledge him. "So? What do you want with Bella?"

"We heard the stupid little human got in an accident. Couldn't save her?" Marcus sneered.

I snarled at him. "I could've done nothing!" Why was I even explaining this to them?!

"What do you need?" I asked again.

"I'm dearly sorry for the intrusion, but we came because of Bella's memory loss." Aro calmly stated.

_Edward, let me handle this._

I nodded.

"So word has gotten around eh?" Carlisle cautiously asked.

Aro nodded. "I do have a question though" He said. "Does Bella have any memory of what we are?"

"No, she did not even remember Edward at first." Carlisle replied.

_Hah, so that little brat didn't remember you? _Jane sneered.

I jumped to my feet. "She does now!"

Jane smiled wickedly and looked away.

I snarled. _Edward, Sit down!_ Carlisle commanded sternly.

I sat, but continued glaring at Jane. How dare that little…

"I see…" Aro murmured. "Interesting…"

"Is that all you came for?" Carlisle asked.

"To make sure…and to make to deal, I suppose." Aro smiled.

I snarled, reading his thoughts before he spoke them.

Carlisle seemed curious. "What is it?"

"Well, since Bella has lost her memory about vampires, I suppose she does not need to be turned…" Aro said softly.

A relieved sigh spread through the room. But I wasn't relieved, I knew what was coming up next.

"However…if she does remember, she must be turned IMMEDIATELY." Aro continued.

Five vampires, who were sitting down, jumped up at these words. "It gets worse." I muttered quietly.

"But for now… I think it would be best for her to be in Italy until she recovers her memory. She may be shocked and we do not want the risk of her going around telling everyone." Aro said lastly.

"She won't! You saw her reaction before; she's been keeping this all a secret for months now!" Emmett cried.

"Yes, but we do not want the risk." Aro repeated.

"Please give us three more weeks!" I begged.

"I must talk with Marcus and Jane."

Every head nodded. We watched and Aro, Jane, and Marcus talked quietly. So quietly, even our ears couldn't pick up their words.

"We have decided. We will give you three more weeks. But no more!" Aro said finally.

A few thank you and thanks swept through the room.

"I suppose we must be leaving now." Aro said.

We nodded. Yeahh, I suppose so. I thought sarcastically.

"I hope this encounter did not affect our long friendship Carlisle." Aro murmured.

"It did not Aro, goodbye." Carlisle said softly.

The three vampires nodded, and walked back out the door with their hoods back up.

"Well, glad that's over" Emmett said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at him until Rosalie smacked him.

"Thank you Rose" I muttered.

"Oww ROSIE! Why'd you do that?!" Emmett whined.

Rosalie glared at him.

"Let's just get to our rooms children." Esme said tiredly.

We all nodded and got up.

***

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"I think I'm going to search something online for a few minutes." I said gently to my loving wife.

She nodded, kissed me softly and went to lay down. I turned my head back to the screen. Hmm…that was odd. It shows here that people have mysteriously gotten their memory back. But how? There might be a chance for Bella as well. Maybe…

I clicked on a weird link. It led a giant photo of…LUKE?

Wasn't this the Luke Edward got into a fight over? Wasn't this the Luke who kissed Bella?!

What was his picture doing on this? I scrolled down some more. An article caught my eye.

_This mysterious man has been said to have "powers" Many have said he returned their loved one's memory somehow. Who is this young man? All I know is that he can mysteriously bring back one's memory. He is indeed incredibly pale and young. –Arnold_

Well, this is quite a surprise. Edward shouldn't be too happy to know this…

"Edward" I called out gently. "I need to see you." In a few minutes, Edward was at my door.

He nodded. "I'm here."

"Come here, look at this." I gestured to the screen.

Edward cautiously walked over, looked at the screen…and stood there in shock.

_**A/N: =] Finished. Sorry it's a bit short. Been busy and tried to write as fast as possible. ^^ Anyways, srry if the Volturi is OOC. =( Anyways, REVIEW, I love reviews and love to read them. -^.^-**_


	11. Chapter 11Last Chapter

_**=[ I know you guys hate me. Soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy…stalking someone. Lol. At least the science fair's over!!! WHOO!!! Almost won o.o Few points away from winning. =] So close. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. ^^**_

**Disclaimer: **Me: Hiiiiiii guys!

Friends: Umm, not in your emo corner anymore?

Me: Nahh, no use obsessing over…Edward… -sigh-

Friends: -rolls eyes- I'm out.

Other friends: yeah, me too.

Me: Hey guys!! WAIT!! I said I'm not obsessed over ….over… Edward… 3

~SM STILL OWNS IT ALL!!! =[

_**Ch.11**_

_**Still Edward's POV 3**_

_Edward, you have to speak to Luke about this. You know that if Bella is able to get her memory back, then she doesn't have to leave… _Carlisle's voice repeated over and over in my head.

I sighed, staring at my sleeping beauty. _Bella… _I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why does all this have to be so hard?! A stirring beside me made me look back down.

"Edward…" She mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"I'm here love." I replied, smiling down at her.

"I don't wanna go to school…" She mumbled.

I chuckled, "Go use the bathroom Bella."

She nodded reluctantly, and got up. After 15 minutes, Bella was finally ready. Everyone was already in their cars. "Let's go Bella" I tapped my foot impatiently.

She swallowed her breakfast, slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to me.

The minute we got out of the Volvo, someone called out to us.

"Hey Bella!" A familiar voice called.

I growled, Luke…

"Bella, go to class. I need to talk with Luke." I hissed lowly.

She seemed frightened, but nodded and hurried off. Once she was out of my sight, I whirled around and glared at my enemy.

"Is it true?" I asked.

Luke seemed curious. "Is what true?" _Hmm, has he found out about my power?_

"Yes, your power. Is your power able to bring back memories?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Look Eddie," He snarled. "It is, but don't expect me to go around bringing Bella's memory back. Unless…"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him. "And unless WHAT?!" I was getting aggravated.

"Look, I don't want to speak of this here. Your house, after school. Make SURE Isabella is not there." Luke said, backing away.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine…" I turned to walk away.

The rest of the school day was boring. At least my Bella was there to brighten the day. We chatted through biology and English. Math was the same. Gym was…unfortunate. At least this time, it was Mike Newton that got hurt. Although he did enjoy Bella's apologizing. At least the day was finally over. Can't relax yet, I told myself. Still that problem with Luke…

"Alice, can you keep Bella busy for a few hours?"

"Course! We can go SHOPPING!" The small pixie squealed.

I shook my head, smiling. What have I created?

We both spotted Bella walking across the parking lot at the same time.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "Shopping time!"

For a short moment, fear crossed her features. She looked at me for help. Apparently, seeing she was going to receive no help from me. She glared at me, pouting. _Sorry!_ I mouthed to her. Then blew her a quick kiss. That seemed to do the trick. A smile was plastered on her face in seconds. _I love you _ She mouthed back. _I love you too Bella, Always and forever. _She smiled sweetly. Then was dragged away by Alice. I turned back to my car, slid into the drivers seat and drove back to the house.

Luke was already in the driveway, waiting. Spotting me, he waved cheerfully. I growled, set my mouth in a tight line and got out of the car.

"Inside" I said quickly.

He followed me in and sat on the couch. "What's the deal?" I said.

"Why don't we chat for a minute?" Luke mused.

"Just tell me!" I said forcefully.

He looked at me for a second, studying my face. Apparently seeing nothing he like or feared, he continued.

"Yes, I can return Bella's memory…but for a price…" Luke said thoughtfully.

"What price?" I said uncertainly.

"You have to…leave Bella…" He said finally.

I stood there in shock, then finally registering this new information, I jumped up.

"NEVER!" I thundered.

"Fine, then I can't return Bella's memory." Luke grinned evilly.

Something in me snapped. Everything turned red. I could see nothing but Luke sitting there. I leaped up, crouching, ready to attack at any moment.

Luke, sensing this, jumped up as well and crouched in a defensive position. "So this is how it's going to be?"

I snarled, jumping at him. I knocked him to the ground and sent a powerful blow to his stomach. Luke groaned in pain, but gathered enough strength to knock me back. Now I was the one on my back and he was on top. He took a quick swipe at me, tearing my skin.

"EDWARD!" A shrill scream made us both freeze. We slowly turned our heads toward the voice.

Bella stood there in the doorway, frozen with fear and shock. She snapped out of her daze, then seeing me hurt, her eyes filled with tears and she ran toward us both.

Luke sat on top of me, shocked. Bella, reaching us, flung herself on top of Luke and started punching away at him. Seeing this, I started to laugh, and laugh. A grown vampire, defensive against a human girl. Luke's thoughts turned angry. _Damn girl! I'm going to…_

Before I could finish reading his thoughts, he flung Bella off of him. She slammed against the wall and slumped to the floor.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I lunged at Luke, clawing at him wildly. He leaped on top of me, knocking me down. He punch me with such force, it left me breathless for a moment. Regaining strength, I pushed him back. Before I could deliver another blow, he rolled out of the way. Suddenly he appeared behind me and flung me to the ground.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward…" I mumbled, before I slipped into the darkness.

Everything was so…peaceful…

"BELLA!" I heard a shout. It sounded so…far away…so familiar…it sounded like…my angel…

I reached up, tried to grasp the voice, tried to find who it belonged to, but I couldn't. The darkness kept pulling me back. I struggled against it, fighting to keep it away.

Light entered at last. I gasped at the images that entered. Memories flooded back, memories of Renee…memories of Charlie, the Cullen family… Edward… vampire… Jacob… werewolf… Victoria…James…Laurent…

My eyes snapped open. "Edward…" I muttered. My eyes searched around, looking for Edward. Spotting him at last, my heart soared with joy. I gasped, finally taking in the scene before me. Edward, lying there, with Luke on top, about to strike.

"EDWARD!" I cried, running to him. "GET OFF LUKE!"

"No!" He snarled.

"Get off" A quiet, but angry voice interrupted. Every head turned.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family was standing in the doorway. Every mouth was open, staring at the scene before them in shock. Only Carlisle and Alice remained calm.

"Go Luke." Carlisle said quietly.

"NO!" He snarled back in response.

At once, all the Cullens rushed toward Luke, ripped in off Edward and threw him out the door. "Emmett, you know what to do" Carlisle said calmly.

I stared at them, wide eyed. "Sorry Bella" Alice chirped. "I guess it's time to tell you…again."

"I think…I think I remember Alice." I said quietly. "I remember…everything."

Her eyes lit up, "EDWARD!! Bella remembers!"

I looked up, searched for Edward and found him sitting on the rug, with Carlisle checking his wounds.

"Edward…" I breathed.

He looked at me, smiling brilliantly. _I love you my Bella _

I smiled back, "I love you too Edward…"

"C'mon Bella. You need rest. It's been a long day. Edward will be here tomorrow." Esme said, smiling gently down at me.

I nodded reluctantly. I was glad all this was behind me.

***

I laid in bed, thinking of all thats happened.

"Bella?" A gentle voice called out. I looked up and saw my beautiful angel smiling back at me. I blushed furiously.

"Edward? I-I…love you." I said, feeling very shy.

"I love you too Bella."

"Do we…do we still need to go with the Volturi?"

"Not anymore love, but we do need to change you…soon." Edward's face seemed doubtful.

"Edward, I will never regret the day you change me. I will love you forever, I will NEVER hate you."

His face seemed to soften up. "You do not know how I love you Isabella."

I smiled up at him. He crossed the room and carried me to the couch. I sat in his lap.

_It'll be like this for forever once I change…_

"I love you Edward."

"I love you as well Isabella…"

_**A/N: Umm…last chapter? =][= REVIEW PLZ?! xDxD Anyways, I might write another story? MAYBEEE =D Thanks to all of those who read my story and reviewed. You guys are awesome. ^^ **_


End file.
